Cat'sBrother
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Cat's brother Frankini shows up. Rated T for slight cursing on Jade's side of couse.


Chapter 1

"Morning Sam. Morning Jade. Did you sleep well?" Cat said.

"Yeah I slept well." Sam said.

"So did I." Jade said.

"I made French toast if you want some." Cat said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Thank you Cat." Jade said.

"You're welcome." Cat said.

(Doorbell rings)

"Ding ding." Cat said as she heads to open the door.

"Hello Cat." Cat's brother Frankini said.

"Frankini?" Cat said shocked to see her brother.

"I'm back from Idaho." Frankini said.

"Who's this Cat?" Sam said.

"This is my brother Frankini. Frankini these are my friends Sam and Jade." Cat said.

"Wait this is your weird messed up brother?" Jade said.

"Yes." Cat said.

"You're not mad at mom and dad are you?" Frankini said.

'Why because they abandoned me for two years to be with you in a special hospital in Idaho." Cat said.

"Uh Cat." Sam said.

"What Sam?" Cat said.

"You're hurting your French toast." Jade said.

Chapter 2

"Cat we want you to come back to live with us?" Mr. Valentine said.

"No I don't want too. I want to stay here and live with Sam." Cat said.

"Where's Nona?" Mrs. Valentine said.

"At a place called Eldery Acres." Cat said.

"Call her to come over here." Mr. Valentine said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Hello Jade." Mrs. Valentine said.

"Hi Mrs. Valentine." Jade said.

"I guess you're Sam." Mrs. Valentine said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Okay Nona said she'll be here in 20 minutes." Cat said.

"Okay we'll talk with her and let her decide." Mr. Valentine said.

"I don't want to leave Sam. She and I started a babysitting service together." Cat said.

"It's true. We've made a lot of money." Sam said.

"How much money?" Mrs. Valentine said.

"Cat and I made over $2,000." Sam said.

"Damn that's a lot of money." Jade said.

"Hey guys." Dice said.

"Dice how many times do we have to tell you to knock." Sam said.

"Sorry." Dice said.

"Who's the kid and why does he have great hair?" Mr and Mrs. Valentine said.

"This is our neighbor Dice. Dice these are my parents and my brother." Cat said.

"Sup." Dice said.

"Sup." Frankini said.

Chapter 3

"I'm here." Nona said.

"Hi Nona." Cat said.

"Why did I have to come here?" Nona said.

"Mom and dad are trying to get me to come back to live with them." Cat said.

"We came back from the hospital we took Frankini too and we decide we want Cat to live with us again." Mrs. Valentine said.

"Well Cat doesn't want to leave. She loves living with Sam." Nona said.

"Wait what. Cat you're going to have to move away?" Dice said.

"I don't know Dice. I don't want to." Cat said.

"Mom we want to talk to you and decide if Cat wants to stay with Sam or come back." Mr. Valentine said.

"You know when you guys left Cat almost slept at our school." Jade said.

"Really. Didn't we tell you to live with Uncle Walter and Aunt Pearl?" Mrs. Valentine said.

"Yeah but they're mean and so I moved in to the school, them Jade and Robbie convinced me to live with Nona. Then I got Sam as my roommate." Cat said.

"Yeah we did." Jade said.

"Well that's great, but you need an adult to live with since you're only 17." Mr. Valentine said.

"Sam's an adult." Cat said.

"Yeah. I'm 20." Sam said.

"It's true. She is 20." Nona said."

"Cat we're going outside to talk with Nona and we'll decide on what we're going to do." Mr. Valentine said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Cat I hope they're not going to make you move. I really enjoy being your roommate." Sam said.

"Me too Sam. I don't know what I would do without you." Cat said.

Chapter 4

"Does Cat really like living with Sam?" Mr. Valentine said.

"Yeah she does." Nona said.

"What would happen if Cat was in danger?" Mrs. Valentine said.

"Sam would beat that person up. She has the exact same personality as Jade." Nona said.

"Really?" Frankini said.

"Yeah. Sam could just squeeze someone's shoulders and causes them to go unconscious." Nona said.

"Wow. I wonder if Jade could do that." Mrs. Valentine said.

"I'm pretty sure. Jade could just glance at someone and that person gets scared of her." Nona said.

"It looks like Cat does need Sam." Mr. Valentine said.

"Yeah. They have a babysitting service and they make lots of money." Nona said.

"We know. They told us." Mr. Valentine said.

"They need each other. They've been roommates for 2 years." Nona said.

"Who watches the apartment when they're at school?" Frankini said.

"Sam does. She does her education online." Nona said.

"She does online college?" Mrs. Valentine said.

"Yeah so when Cat is at school, Sam watches over." Nona said.

"Really?" Mrs. Valentine said.

"Yes." Nona said.

"Okay we're going to let her stay with Sam." Mr. Valentine said.

"Okay. Let's go tell her." Nona said.

"Okay." Mr. Valentine said.

Chapter 5

"Cat, we've talked it over with Nona and we're going to let you stay here with Sam." Mr. Valentine said.

"Really?" Cat said.

"Yep." Mrs. Valentine said.

"That's great." Sam said.

"We are going to keep in touch still. We'll come over around Thanksgivng and Christmas." Mrs. Valentine said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"I'm glad you get to stay here Cat. I was afraid I was going to lose my neighbor." Dice said.

"I'm going to head out now. I'm going to meet Beck at the movies. Bye everyone." Jade said.

"Have fun at the movies." Cat said.

"I will." Jade said.

"So how was the hospital in Idaho?" Cat said.

"It was great. I'm just glad to be back in L.A." Franklin said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Okay Cat, we're going to leave now. We'll keep in touch with you. Bye." Mr. Valentine said.

"Bye Cat." Mrs. Valentine said.

"See ya Cat." Frankini said.

"Bye mom. Bye dad. Bye Frankini." Cat said.

"Cat I'm heading back to Eldery Acres. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Nona said.

"Bye Nona." Cat said.

"See ya Nona." Sam said.

"Bye." Dice said.

Chapter 6

"It's great you still get to live here Cat." Sam said.

"Yeah. I was afraid I was going to have to leave and we wouldn't have a babysitting service anymore." Cat said.

"I love doing this babysitting service." Sam said.

"Me too." Cat said.

"Well it's great you get to stay here Cat. I'm going to head home. I'll see you guys later." Dice said.

"Okay bye Dice." Cat said.

"See ya Dice." Sam said.

"I'm so glad I can keep living here Sam. I don't know what I would do without you." Cat said.

"You probably wouldn't survive."

"I'm going to shower and meet up with Robbie." Cat said.

"Okay have fun." Sam said.

"Thanks I will." Cat said.


End file.
